Haydia
by Spyder Webb
Summary: When someone from his past shows up in the present, Yami finds out that the small child is not the only one in danger. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Lesse, this is actually my first attempt at Yu Gi Oh! I just thought it sucked so bad that I've been ignoring it for a while, but then I thought, what the hey? So I'm positing it. It has two of my own characters in it, but don't worry, it's not het! Have you ever known me to write anything except yaoi?  
  
Oh, and Haydia is pronounced HEY DEE AH.  
  
Warnings: It's kinda an AU, and I think I bash Tea later on, it's not like I try to, but I can't pick on anyone else. Also, there's a new millennium item.  
  
Pairings: Yami/Yugi (for all you fans out there), Joey/OC  
  
H A Y D I A  
  
- - -  
  
Prologue  
  
A small boy sat in a large lush garden, in his hands he held a small bird with an injured wing. He smiled at the bird as he gently caressed the feathers around the area on the wing. Chirping suddenly, the bird stretched, then looked at the boy and cocked its head to the side before flying to a nearby tree and singing delightedly to the child.  
  
The boy laughed happily as he jumped off of the rock in which he had perched upon after finding the bird. He was so entranced with the creature that he didn't notice the darkness creeping up from behind him.  
  
"Ah, young one." An alarmingly attractive image of a woman with flowing black hair and pouty red lips knelt beside the child, her black robes revealing more than what should have been to a child. "I would like to have a talk with you, Keeper of the Heart." She grinned evilly, placing a claw like hand on the boy's thin shoulder.  
  
Nodding the child followed the woman through the garden until they exited the safe place. He had been protected from evil within the life and as soon as he stepped off of the grass and onto the stone path leading into the secret garden he shuddered and looked up at the woman.  
  
She grinned down at him as she held her hand up; it began to glow softly. She cackled, the sound ugly and black. "You stupid fool, you don't know what you have just done. You were protected within those walls, now, now anything will effect you." She laughed again as two other women. . .girls formed at her sides.  
  
The small boy recognized his sisters, the Keeper of Darkness, and the Keeper of Light. He swallowed as he spotted their glares.  
  
"Now that you are no longer protected we will destroy you!" The woman laughed as the glowing around her hand became brighter, forcing the boy to shield his eyes. "Say goodbye brat." He heard her growl and waited for pain, but none ever came.  
  
Upon opening his eyes he found the three looking scared senseless. Confused, he followed their gazes and he spotted a gigantic dragon standing over him, protecting him from the blast. A top the dragon stood the Dragon Knight, the protector of the Heart.  
  
"You." The first woman glared, then she smiled. "It's rumored that you are also the Pharaoh of our land. Is that true oh mysterious Dragon Knight?" She asked, looking up at the figure.  
  
"You shouldn't listen to rumors." The voice replied flatly before the dragon suddenly roared and turned to the three women.  
  
"This isn't the last you have heard of me!" The leader growled as she threw something against the stone path. The three of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
The dragon huffed and then turned to the Keeper of the Heart. The keeper smiled up as he recognized the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The dragon, now calm gently lay on the ground so his rider could jump off. The masked Dragon Knight landed on the stone path and stood in front of the Heart.  
  
"You must be more careful." The voice was stern, but was dripping with tenderness. It seemed nobody could resist the innocence's charm. "Talon and I won't always be here to protect you." The Knight spoke softly, as if regretting this realization.  
  
The youth looked up at his protector and smiled, then nodded as he patted the white dragon then turned and entered back into his garden, his home.  
  
Once the small form disappeared within the greenery the Dragon Knight jumped back onto his steed. "Let's go Talon, I've got a kingdom to run."  
  
- - -  
  
If you're confused, just ask questions and I'll explain all I can in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter One

Next chapter.  
  
Warnings: It's kinda an AU, and I think I bash Tea later on, it's not like I try to, but I can't pick on anyone else. Also, there's a new millennium item.  
  
Pairings: Yami/Yugi (for all you fans out there), Joey/OC  
  
H A Y D I A  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Say Yugi," Joey began, "Let's see your Dark Magician again." He said as he and his friends walked down the street towards the school. Yugi pulled out his Duel Monsters deck and handed them to Joey. The Dark Magician, who happened to be Yugi's favourite sat on the top. "That is a nice card. It's rare too." Joey grinned handing the deck back.  
  
"And you always win with it!" Tea smiled cheerfully as she looked at her friend.  
  
Yugi smiled back. "I couldn't do it without Yami." He shrugged modestly, patting the Millenium puzzle that hung around his neck.  
  
"Sure you could." Joey teased as the puzzle began to glow and the spirit within switched places with Yugi.  
  
"Pardon me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Joey who grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I was only jokin' man! Lighten up! Sheesh." Joey mumbled as Yugi and the spirit switched again.  
  
Yugi giggled. "Better watch it Joey." He warned.  
  
"Yeah, you and Yami will probably end up in a duel and we all know who'd with that one." Tristan mumbled to himself.  
  
"I heard that!" Joey glared at his friend. As the two of them began to argue, Tea and Yugi continued on their way.  
  
"Hey Yugi, why doesn't Yami like to be seen with us in public?" She asked casually.  
  
Yugi smiled as he rolled his eyes, knowing his friend had a slight crush on his alter ego. "I don't know Tea, maybe he's just not a people person." He shrugged as he looked down at the puzzle. It glowed for an instant and Yami appeared beside Yugi.  
  
The spirit looked back at Tristan and Joey who were still fighting and hadn't noticed that the others had moved on. He sweatdropped. "Those two are impossible." He sighed to himself but got the agreement of both Yugi and Tea.  
  
Suddenly someone came barreling around the corner in front of them and ran straight into Yugi, knocking both of them to the ground. The loud collision was enough to get Joey's and Tristan's attention and the two ran up.  
  
"What happened?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Are you okay Yuge?" Joey asked as he helped the smaller boy to his feet.  
  
"I'm fine Joey." Yugi reassured him then they all turned to the other boy who was just standing up. Yugi had dropped his deck and the cards had been thrown everywhere.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're goin'?" Joey growled at the stranger.  
  
The boy snorted as he picked up some of the cards and straightened them into a neat pile in his hands while Tea, Tristan and Yugi picked up the others. "Excuse me. A little hard ta watch when what I'm lookin' for is shorter than a garbage can." The boy growled.  
  
"Hey, watch what you say about Yugi!" Joey hissed as the boy handed the cards to Yami. As their fingers touched they both felt electricity shock them.  
  
Jumping back and holding his wrist the boy glared at Yami while Yami glared at the boy, both of them sizing the other up. Having picked up the cards Yugi turned to the stranger, not noticing the conflict between the both of them. "Why were you running so fast?" He asked as Yami handed him back the cards.  
  
The blonde boy blinked comically before shaking his head. "I was bein' chased." He looked behind him but there was nobody there. "Musta given up. Never would 'ave caught me anyway." He grinned to himself.  
  
"Right." Joey rolled his eyes. "Who are ya kid? Shouldn't you be in school or something? The elementary school starts before high school." He sneered.  
  
Aqua eyes turned to Joey, piercing him with a clear gaze. "I wouldn't know that, and even if it was your business and it's obviously not, why would I tell you? Who the hell are you?" He asked.  
  
"Joey Wheeler." Joey replied.  
  
"I'm Tea." Tea said, holding out her hand, trying to be friendly as she could see that Joey was not. "This is Tristan and this is Yugi." She said.  
  
The boy looked at them, studying them and his eyes traveled back to Yami who stood leaning against the side of the building, waiting for this confrontation to be over with.  
  
"The name's Kalei." The boy replied still staring at the spirit. "Look, I'm sorry for bumpin' in ta ya but I gotta scram." He said as he began to walk away.  
  
"Strange kid." Joey mumbled so only his friends could hear.  
  
"He wasn't so bad." Yugi shrugged, replacing his deck back into its pack. "You're just too quick to judge Joey." He said as the group began to leave again.  
  
Crimson eyes turned toward the retreating figure, unknowing of the triumphant smirk placed on the occupant's lips as he slipped the card of the Dark Magician into his jacket.  
  
- - -  
  
  
  
If you're confused, just ask questions and I'll explain all I can in the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter Two

Tohru, I don't want to sound mean or anything, but your comment 'Not the best way to begin but I've seen worse. It's OK but unless you have a plot, this is going nowhere' was out of line. First of all, it was only the prologue that you reviewed to. How about giving the rest of the god damned story a chance?  
  
Warnings: It's kinda an AU, and I think I bash Tea later on, it's not like I try to, but I can't pick on anyone else. Also, there's a new millennium item.  
  
Pairings: Yami/Yugi (for all you fans out there), Joey/OC  
  
H A Y D I A  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Yugi and Joey joined everyone at the table at lunchtime. The weather had turned bad during the morning and it was now raining heavily, so all the students had been set up in the cafeteria. It was more crowded than usual since a lot of the kids liked to eat outside.  
  
"Anything happen to you guys this morning?" Tristan asked as they sat down across from him.  
  
"Nah, had another free period today, but that's Math class for ya." Joey shrugged.  
  
Tea and Tristan eyed him wearily then looked at Yugi, who was in Joey's math class. Yugi shrugged and pulled out his lunch. "Yami?" Tea asked.  
  
"He fell asleep." Yami switched with Yugi but then switched back.  
  
Tea laughed and Tristan rolled his eyes. "It figures." Tristan said.  
  
Suddenly a senior called out, "Hey look! It's the white-haired freak!" He called and a lot of the kids in the room began to laugh.  
  
The group looked at the entrance and found that Bakura had just entered the room. Yugi sighed to himself when he saw the sad look in his friend's eyes. He knew what it was like to be bullied, and he himself got a lot more than the other boy did but it still hurt just the same.  
  
/Ah, isn't that sweet./ Yami teased.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes as he stood up, "Hey Bakura! Come eat with us!" He called, waving the boy over. The white-haired boy joined them appreciatively.  
  
"Thanks, I didn't really feel like eating alone today." Bakura smiled as he sat down.  
  
"Why the long face?" Joey asked as he took a big bite out of the sandwich he had packed for lunch.  
  
Bakura shrugged innocently, "I was late for Science and I got a detention for it." He said.  
  
"Oh good! Joey, you'll have some company." Tea said then laughed at Joey's expression.  
  
After a bit of conversation, mostly about how boring classes had been that morning Joey challenged Yugi to a game of Duel Monsters. This had become a common game for the group at lunch, and it was common that Joey would lose, but it was something to do to pass the time until lunch was over and classes began again.  
  
"Alright Joey. Let's duel." Yugi grinned as they moved across from each other so neither could see the other's cards. Yugi pulled out his deck and had a notion to search through it first. He searched the cards, not really knowing what to look for.  
  
"Hey, isn't that cheating?" Tea asked as she pointed to Yugi who was looking through his deck.  
  
"Yeah man, what gives?" Joey asked, taking out his own cards.  
  
/The Dark Magician./ Yami realized it first.  
  
"My Dark Magician is gone." Yugi said, suddenly feeling hallow. It was his favourite card, how could he have lost it? "When we bumped into that kid this morning. . .I dropped all my cards, maybe it slid off somewhere or something. . ." He began.  
  
"We have to get it back." Joey said, knowing how much his friend loved that card. "After school we'll look for it. I'm gonna skip detention." He promised, hoping that after school wouldn't be too late.  
  
- - -  
  
If you're confused, just ask questions and I'll explain all I can in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter Three

Well, here's the next chapter and I'm thinking about stopping this story because of all the 'abuse' new Millennium Items are getting. The Millennium Item I have in mind isn't really new, it was *one* that everyone already knows about. So. . .should I continue and ignore the ignorant?  
  
I'd also like to point out that this is not a Gary Sue. I write neither a Mary Sue or Gary Sue. I just happened to write an original character (which I have never done before, unless it was like a parent or someone.) that happens to be gay. *shrugs*  
  
Warnings: It's kinda an AU, and I think I bash Tea later on, it's not like I try to, but I can't pick on anyone else. Also, there's a new millennium item.  
  
Pairings: Yami/Yugi (for all you fans out there), Joey/OC (this was before I discovered how utterly cute Bakura and Ryou are. . .hmm. . .maybe I'll be adding something new.)  
  
H A Y D I A  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"It's not here, we've looked everywhere." Tea sighed as she looked down at Yugi. "I'm sorry Yugi. . .the rain might have gotten to it."  
  
"That was a rare card too." Tristan sighed. "Are you sure we looked everywhere?" He asked.  
  
"Not everywhere." Joey said suddenly and everyone looked at him. "Look." He pointed down the street from them. The same blonde boy that had run into them this morning was running toward them, a smaller blonde child in front of him. "Now he's after little kids." Joey hissed.  
  
Before they could do anything though, the small child leapt into the arms of a startled Yami and hugged him as he giggled. He couldn't have been more than three years old. He seemed so familiar. . .  
  
"So, mister tough guy ain't so tough now, is he?" Joey grinned as Yami glared daggers at him.  
  
Suddenly the boy from this morning. . . Kalei ran up panting. "Kid, I'm so going to-"  
  
"Now you pick on defenseless little kids?" Joey snarled, interrupting the boy.  
  
Kalei looked at him, "What are ya talkin' about?"  
  
"You stole Yugi's Dark Magician!" Joey stabbed Kalei in the chest with his finger. "Admit it!" He demanded.  
  
"Fine. I stole your Dark Magician." Kalei said flatly. "Now can I have the kid back?" He looked at Yami.  
  
Joey blinked, "That was too easy. . ." He said then shook himself out of his stupor. "Give it back!" He growled.  
  
"Look, I'd really love to argue with ya right now, but I'd kick your ass and we're in a hurry here." The boy glared at Joey.  
  
"You'd what?" Joey hissed.  
  
Tristan held him back, "Let's go in there and talk." He said, pointing to an ice cream store. The group walked across the street and into the store. Sitting down at a table, Joey pushed Kalei by the window so he couldn't get out of the booth. Tristan sat between Kalei and Joey so neither of them would fight. Yami sat with the child in his arms across from the new boy while Yugi and Bakura, who had also skipped detention, God he didn't want to go to school tomorrow, sat down across from them. Tea had gone to the counter to order something.  
  
"Alright, tell us your story." Yami said as he looked at the boy across from him, ignoring the fact that the child in his arms was tugging on Yugi's Millennium puzzle and giggling. Yugi smiled at the boy and began to play with him.  
  
Kalei sighed, "Why? Just cause I won't give ya the card? I can't all right? I need the card for. . .somethin' important." He looked at the child.  
  
"Yeah right. What'd you do, make a bad deal with somebody and lose the duel?" Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
"No." Kalei growled. "I don't duel." He hissed, glaring at Joey. He looked back at Yami then looked at Yugi.  
  
"What's so important?" Yugi wondered.  
  
Kalei sighed, knowing he wouldn't get out of there without an explanation. "The Dark Magician is one of the cards that can protect Haydia." He sighed, not seeing the look on Yami's face.  
  
"Haydia?" He repeated softly. "The Keeper of the Heart. . ." He whispered to himself.  
  
Hearing this, everyone looked at him, including Kalei. "Yeah, look, I need to go and find a Blue Eyes White Dragon, I was told that only those two cards can get the Dragon Knight, the protector of Haydia. And there are only four Blue Eyes around." He said.  
  
"Where is Haydia?" Yami asked, looking fiercely at the boy in front of him.  
  
Kalei didn't even flinch. "You're holdin' him oh mighty Game King."  
  
- - -  
  
  
  
If you're confused, just ask questions and I'll explain all I can in the next chapter. 


End file.
